


True Love

by BlushingHydrangea



Series: Alternate Universe - Firefighters & Friends [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cute, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingHydrangea/pseuds/BlushingHydrangea
Summary: As cheesy as they sounded, Bin’s words melted Dongmin’s heart. This was the love he had wished for.





	1. Moon Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Bin as a cat shifter was inspired by my favourite fanfic author, Alette's 'Stray Romance'.  
> Everything else was based on my imagination. Any resemblance to actual events is purely coincidental.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think anyone will miss me."

“How dare you cheated on me!” screamed Moon Bin’s boyfriend, who was a witch.

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Please forgive me. Please don’t hurt me. Please…..,” Bin pleaded desperately as he was spellbound to a chair.

“You are so full of yourself just because you are fair, tall and handsome. You are basically NOTHING if you are none of these! I’ll spare your life but will make you suffer!” The witch grabbed a piece of tofu from the chopping board and began to cast a spell on Bin. A puff of green smoke with hints of blue and yellow streaks filled the kitchen. Within the next minute, a black odd-eyed cat was sitting in a pile of gaudy clothes and Bin was nowhere to be seen.

“Now listen, Moon Bin! From now on, you are a cat shifter. You will be stuck in feline form until you get a kiss from your true love. But even if so, you will turn into a cat whenever you eat tofu. And to return to human form, you will always need a kiss from your true love. But you won't be able to find your true love. Nobody likes a black cat. You will forever be alone. Now SCRAM! I don’t want to see you again!” The witch grabbed Bin by the scruff and threw him out of his door.

Bin landed hard on his back. It was past midnight on a freezing Christmas Eve. He wandered in the streets of Seoul, looking for a warm place to sleep. He stopped in front of a broken mirror chucked at the end of an alley and looked at his reflection. He felt weird. He was about 8 inches tall and looked exactly like a common black cat except that his right eye was in yellow and his left in blue. They looked like the coloured contact lens he used to wear during Halloween. And his ear studs remained on the edges of his ears. He was fascinated by his long tail that was swaying slowly from side to side. He had the urge to catch it. Suddenly he scratched his neck, licked the insides of his front paw and then rubbed it across his ears and face. He wondered when he would become human again.

Bin was a freelance dance teacher before tonight. “I don’t think anyone will miss me. My landlord would probably throw my belongings away since I’m already 3 months late in rents. Do I still need those things? Nah, I doubt so,” Bin was deep in thoughts about his new life as he walked straight into another cat, a ginger one which was much bigger than him.

The big ginger cat hissed loudly at Bin. Surprisingly, Moonbin understood what the cat was saying. He was told to fuck off. “Cool,” he thought. “I can understand cat language!”


	2. The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! There is a group of teens playing soccer. Shit, I missed playing soccer although I’m bad at ball games,” Bin thought.

Moon Bin wandered in the streets of Seoul for about 7 years. He was 22 when he became a cat. He survived on rotten food in the alleys or leftovers in the parks. Sometimes he stole from the restaurant kitchens when the back doors were left open. He slept mostly in the alleys behind heaps of rubbish, occasionally in the tunnels, or in the parks. He got into countless catfights over the years mainly because of food. Bin was now a scrawny and tattered cat. He kissed many cats hoping he could turn into a human again. But none of them worked. He wondered what his ex-boyfriend meant by ‘true love'.

"Does my true love come in the form of a cat? Or is he or she a human? What exactly is a ‘true love’?”

Bin was glad that he wasn’t required to get a job to survive in Seoul. He didn’t have to fret about paying rents, bills, and spending on food and clothing. He could spend the whole day doing nothing. But Bin was a lonely cat. True to his ex’s curse, nobody liked a black cat. And he looked too freaky to be likeable. He was often shunned by humans and fellow felines because black cats were castigated as “evil omens”.

It was a lazy afternoon just like any other good days. Bin climbed up a tall tree to people watch. Although he was no longer in human form, he loved to see what people were up to these days.

It was more crowded in Yeouido Park today. “Maybe it’s a public holiday, which is great because there will be more leftovers in the bins... Oh! There is a group of teens playing soccer. Shit, I missed playing soccer although I’m bad at ball games,” Bin thought. Just then, Bin’s stomach growled. “Time to eat!” He stood up to stretch while balancing himself on the tree branch. Just when he was about to leap, he felt a sharp pull in his right leg which made him almost lost his balance. He quickly found his footing and realised his leg was tangled in a ball of kite string!

Bin was helpless. He meowed loudly, hoping someone could save him from his plight.


	3. Lee Dongmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whose cat is up there?” Dongmin asked the small crowd of fascinated onlookers.

The call for a rare case of animal rescue came in during the last hour of Lee Dongmin’s first 24-hour shift of the week before he was off the next 2 days.

Dongmin was glad that the assignment was an easy one, without the need for his full attention as he felt that he could almost pass out from exhaustion anytime. They seldom had animal rescues as they were mostly handled by animal welfare association. But today was a public holiday and the association was closed. He quickly shot down a bottle of energy drink, yanked his jacket from the hook, strapped on his helmet and called Yoon Sanha to ride along.

Dongmin parked his red ladder truck along Yeouiseo-ro Road, near a small cluster of people looking up at a normal looking tree. He assumed the animal was stuck in that tree since it wasn’t even cherry blossom season, so no flowers to admire. Sanha quickly hopped down from the fire truck and started raising the ladder at the back.

“Whose cat is up there?” Dongmin asked the small crowd of fascinated onlookers. Most of them shrugged their shoulders. Finally, a young mother who was carrying her baby in a sling emerged from the back of the crowd and told Dongmin she was the one who called for animal rescue. “Actually, we don’t know who it belongs to. We heard it making a racket and called it in,” the young mother added.

“Thanks! No worries. We’ll get it down safely in no time,” Dongmin grinned.

Sanha slipped a pair of thick gloves in Dongmin’s hands and signalled a thumbs-up as Dongmin climbed the ladder.

Moon Bin was clinging onto the branch dearly, shivering with fear. He had heard about cats and even birds maimed by kite strings. He didn’t want to lose his good leg.

Dongmin was surprised to find a black odd-eyed cat as he ascended higher and stopped once he was close enough to examine the situation. He took a good amount of cooing and patting Bin’s head before he managed to cut the kite string around Bin’s leg. Once Bin was freed, he quickly jumped onto Dongmin’s arm, purring. The crowd below them cheered. He gently tucked Bin into his jacket and zipped it before climbing down the ladder. Bin enjoyed the body heat radiating from his saviour.

Dongmin asked again if the black cat belonged to anyone. Nobody answered. He figured he had no choice but to bring it to the animal welfare association.


	4. The Fireman & The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry became Dongmin’s best friend and guardian angel.

Instead of bringing to the animal welfare association as it was closed for the holiday anyway, Dongmin brought Moon Bin back to his studio apartment after assigning Sanha to put up the ‘Lost & Found Cat’ posters in the Yeouido Park neighbourhood.

Dongmin gently brushed Bin’s entangled fur before immersing him in a tub of warm water. He washed Bin’s entire body thoroughly using his own hair shampoo while making a mental note to buy one that was suitable for cats. He massaged behind Bin’s ears, carefully avoided his ear studs, and gently kneaded his shoulders, neck, back and belly. He avoided massaging Bin’s tail as he remembered cats usually disliked their tails being touched.

“Hmm… That feels good,” Bin hummed. But to Dongmin, all he heard was Bin’s soft and comforting purrs.

Dongmin rinsed Bin twice before blow drying him. Bin became a fluffy black odd-eyed cat in no time!

Feeling fresh and smelling good, Bin mewled and rubbed himself against Dongmin’s legs as a display of his gratitude. Dongmin smiled and went to his kitchen to find some food for the cat.

Bin drank his milk but refused to touch the piece of grilled fish. He hated fish. He had never liked fish even when he was in human form. He hated the fishy smell. He hated everything about fish. Dongmin pushed the plate of fish towards Bin but he hissed and looked away. Sensing Bin’s discontentment, Dongmin found some leftover chicken nuggets and served them warm on a plate.

“Chicken nuggets! I love to eat chicken!” Bin meowed happily and devoured the plate of nuggets in a flash.

Dongmin was amused by Bin’s reluctance of eating fish. He had always thought that all cats loved to eat fish.

Now that Bin had bathed and fed, it was time for Dongmin to rest. He was too tired to eat. He just showered and quickly fell into a deep slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow. Bin jumped on Dongmin's bed and cuddled up next to his saviour, his prince in shining armour. Bin took a good look at the sleeping Dongmin.

"Oh, God! He is beautiful!” Bin swooned at Dongmin’s pallid and clear skin, his long lashes, beautifully arched dark brows, his perfectly aligned sharp nose with a succulent mouth, and his defined jawline. He recalled Dongmin’s bright eyes and gentle low voice when he was trying to cut the kite string earlier. Bin admired Dongmin one last time before curling up with his tail in a graceful swoop around his body and slept on the clean soft bed. It was a good start. Bin was content in his new bed, snuggling close to Dongmin.

***

The gentle morning sun kissed Dongmin’s thin eyelids, awoke him from almost a full 8 hours of sleep. He looked at the sleeping Bin beside him. His black fur glimmered in the sun, as his body raised up and down as he slept. Dongmin saw Bin’s paws quivered and moved quickly as if he was running in his sleep.

"Cute! Now, what should I name you? How about Jerry? I've always wanted to name my pet, Jerry. But wait. You are not officially my pet. What if someone claims you as his or her lost pet? Scratch that, I will call you Jerry for now. Hopefully, there are no hits on the ‘Lost & Found Cat' poster!" Dongmin murmured and stroked Jerry’s fur gently.

***

Nobody claimed Jerry. So, Dongmin officially adopted Jerry through the animal welfare association a month later. He didn’t want to leave Jerry alone at home because of his long working hours. Fortunately, his Captain, Park Jinwoo allowed him to bring Jerry to work as he valued work flexibility and having a pet at work could liven up the workplace. Every day, Dongmin carried Jerry in a special backpack with big air holes and mesh, that allowed Jerry to stay comfortable during the commute. There was a small window, big enough for Jerry to see the world outside the bag.

To Dongmin, Jerry was a special cat. Jerry didn’t take long to adjust to new environments, such as his house and fire station. Neither did he scratch Dongmin’s furniture nor the furniture in the fire station. He would shed his old claw sheaths on the scratching posts that Dongmin bought. And amazingly, Jerry perched on the edge of the toilet bowl to do his business! Bin was well-behaved at the fire station. He didn’t require walks and was good to self-entertain with just a simple empty box or simply sat on the window sill watching the world went by. Those traits comforted Dongmin as time was the most precious resource for him, especially in his line of duty. Dongmin loved seeing Jerry squinting his eyes whenever he was on top of newspapers. He looked as if he was reading with his paws tucked under his stomach. But Jerry sure ate a lot. He ate almost everything Dongmin fed him, except fish, egg, red bean and tofu. Jerry was scrawny and tattered when Dongmin rescued him. Now, he was a well-groomed handsome black cat of decent weight.

Dongmin and Jerry were inseparable. Jerry became Dongmin’s best friend and guardian angel. When Dongmin cried over soap operas, Jerry would snuggle close and put his paws on him, as if comforting him. When Dongmin freaked out over flying cicada at home, Jerry would jump and try to catch that bug. Sometimes, he would show Dongmin his prized dead cicada and dropped it by Dongmin’s feet. Jerry was always there at the fire station to greet Dongmin when he ended his shift. On his off days, Dongmin would bring Jerry out sightseeing or hanging out with his friends. He always received compliments from friends and strangers when they saw how tame and friendly Jerry was. Jerry would happily snuggle up in bed with Dongmin when he did his night reading. Sometimes, Dongmin would read stories to Jerry, and his low soothing voice never failed to lull Jerry to sleep. Jerry would always be there to listen to Dongmin when he was frustrated at work or when he needed someone to talk to. Jerry became Dongmin’s loyal companion for over a year before he disappeared.


	5. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you?” Dongmin asked curiously and leaned forward.

It had been more than 3 days since Jerry disappeared from the fire station. Dongmin canvassed the entire neighbourhood, put up posters within proximity and even circulated information via social media. There were people texting in claiming they had either seen Jerry or had Jerry with them. But none of them was true.

Dongmin was devastated and heartbroken as the days passed. Jerry had never left his sight since he rescued him from the tree in Yeouido Park. He began to imagine the worst scenario.

Just when Dongmin was about to sleep as he had another 2 consecutive 24-hour shift the following day, he heard a long and high-pitched meow outside his door. Dongmin jumped from his bed, sprinted down the hall and opened the door to his apartment. The moment Jerry saw Dongmin, he jumped into his arms and licked his face. A wave of peacefulness washed over Dongmin and he kissed Jerry on his mouth, feeling Jerry’s soft breath and whiskers tickling his teary cheeks.

Suddenly, a puff of purple smoke filled the doorway and a fair, tall and handsome man appeared in the buff. Dongmin looked completely nonplussed. His Jerry had disappeared again.

Just when Dongmin was about to open his mouth to speak, the naked man stammered “Hi… Hi… Dongmin, I’m Jerry…. I’m your black odd-eyed cat…… Nice to meet you…. Do…do…do you mind if I quickly get… dressed? It’s co… co… cold… out here.” Jerry blushed with embarrassment. Dongmin stepped aside and Jerry dashed into the bedroom.

Jerry came out of the bedroom wearing Dongmin’s plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He was glad he was almost of the same build as Dongmin.

Dongmin sat at the dining table and gestured Jerry to sit opposite him. Jerry did as he was told. 2 cups were on the table. Dongmin’s was his favourite flower tea and his was milk.

A heavy silence settled over them as they sat. Jerry twiddled his cup. For the record, that was Jerry’s first time wishing that he remained as a cat. He didn’t know what to say.

“Where have you been for the past few days?” Dongmin began softly, trying not to sound angry.

“Sor…sorry, Dongmin. I was… distracted by a beautiful… butterfly… at the fire station,” Jerry blushed. “Sorry for stammering because… I’m trying to think of the right words to use as… I’ve not talked to a human for 8 years.”

Dongmin’s mouth was almost too dry to speak. He just nodded and sipped his tea.

Jerry saw the bewildered look on Dongmin’s face and continued, “I chased after the butterfly and got lost… I… panicked and… failed to recall the way back to the fire station. It took me… an awfully long time to… retrace my steps back to you…your house… I’m sorry for… making you… worry,” Jerry said, remorsefully while scratching his neck.

Dongmin observed Jerry as he drank his milk. “He looks younger than me. He is wearing the same ear studs as Jerry the cat. He also has the same gaze as Jerry the cat, except that his eyes aren’t blue and yellow, probably both brown. And the way he licked milk from his lips thrice is exactly like what Jerry the cat would do,” Dongmin thought.

“What are you?” Dongmin asked curiously and leaned forward.

Jerry pursed his thin lips. “I’m officially a cat shifter today. 8 years ago, I was a dance teacher but…my… infidelity angered my ex-witch boyfriend …and he cast a cat shifter spell on me. Only a kiss from my true love… will turn me back into human form,” Jerry paused to scratch his neck. “But that is not permanent. From now onwards, I will turn into a black odd-eyed cat whenever I eat… tofu and to return to human form, I will still need my true lover to… kiss me. I can’t control the shifting by myself... Anyways… I should be 30 years old this year… My name is… Moon Bin,” Bin grinned.

Dongmin’s mind raced after hearing Bin’s story. He couldn’t believe what he just heard but he felt he could trust Bin.

“So, can I call you Bin? Bin, can you show me your cat transformation?”

Bin nodded. “Do you have tofu?”

Dongmin took out a small container of leftover beef stew from the fridge. He scooped out a few pieces of tofu and serve them in a small bowl.

Bin cleared the bowl quickly. Suddenly, a puff of green smoke filled the kitchen and the handsome Bin disappeared. Dongmin heard a meow from the other side of the table and gasped at the sight of Jerry the cat sitting in a pile of clothes that Bin was wearing seconds ago.

Jerry curved his tail beneath his body, looking at Dongmin earnestly. He didn’t want to hurry Dongmin to kiss him. He was grateful to Dongmin for taking him in and gave him a home. He was willing to wait for him to come to his senses. He loved Dongmin and knew him well. He knew Dongmin would decide what was best for them.

Time seemed to come to a halt in Dongmin’s head. He stared at Bin and saw how he really cared for him. He carried Bin to his bedroom and said softly, “Binnie, sorry. I didn't purposely trick you to turn into a cat. I need time to think. Do you mind remaining in feline form for the time being? I have 2 consecutive 24-hour shift starting in a few hours’ time. I need to sleep. You know, right?”

Bin nodded and meowed softly. Soon, Bin burrowed his way underneath the blanket and snuggled next to Dongmin’s chest.


	6. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, except Dongmin, was out of the scene.

Life continued as usual. Dongmin brought Bin in the feline form to work. And they continued to bond like how they used to do until one fateful assignment.

A call for fire emergency near Yeouido Park came in when Dongmin was about to leave for the day with Bin. Since his work shift had not officially ended, he rode along together with Bin in his carrier.

A fire erupted in the kitchen of a small restaurant serving authentic Kimchi Jjigae. The restaurant was tucked in a corner, away from the bustling streets. Bin knew that restaurant. It was run by an old couple who would occasionally leave the back door opened, and he used to steal food from them.

Dongmin and his crew worked swiftly to evacuate the people from the restaurant and the adjacent shops. Dongmin entered the blaze first followed by the remaining crew. Preliminary investigations found that the duct beside the stove caught fire when the pot of cooking oil was overheated. There wasn’t any gas leak. The blaze continued to spread to the shop front but was extinguished within half an hour. Something was amiss. Everyone, except Dongmin, was out of the scene. Bin panicked and used his claws to cut the mesh. He scampered into the burnt restaurant and heard loud bangs from one the storerooms at the back. Bin quickly darted to the back alley and leapt through the small window of the storeroom which he believed Dongmin was trapped in. Dongmin kissed Bin immediately and soon Bin in human form appeared.

“Binnie!!! The door handle was broken, and I left my axe outside when I was shifting boxes of flammable fluids! What should we do?” said Dongmin frantically.

“Don’t worry! I will get us out of here. I know this place. The owner has another door hidden behind these boxes. Cut to the chase, he often forgets his keys to the shop hence he installed this door and always left it unlocked. Come! Help me with these boxes!”

As good as Bin’s word, they got out by the hidden door. He felt a sudden chill and realised he was naked! He needed to transform back to feline form as quickly as possible before the crew came looking for Dongmin. He remembered the old couple liked to soak tofu in cold water. “The fridge!” He sprinted to the kitchen and ate some tofu just in time. But he burnt his hand during the process.


	7. New Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s at the vet for the time being. He was injured when trying to save me,” Dongmin lied.

“Where’s Jerry? I haven’t seen him for more than a week,” Captain Park asked.

“He’s at the vet for the time being. He was injured when trying to save me,” Dongmin lied.

“Gosh. Hope he recovers soon! Do spend more time with him when you are off these few days. He is practically one of us.”

“Will do! See you guys 4 days later,” Dongmin smiled widely as he was finally off after a 48-hour shift work. He couldn’t wait to see Bin!

Dongmin entered his apartment and sneaky Bin cladded in black top and sweatpants sprung from behind and hugged Dongmin affectionately.

“Binnie! How’s your hand? Did you apply the ointment?” said Dongmin holding up Bin’s bandaged right hand.

Bin purred behind Dongmin’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Within seconds, Dongmin pulled away. Although his heart racing with the heady excitement of a new relationship, he desperately needed a shower and a good sleep.

Bin didn’t mind being rejected. He knew Dongmin was tired. He just grinned and went to get a fresh bath towel for Dongmin.

***

Dongmin woke up to rhythmic sounds of cooking in the kitchen. “What? Binnie is cooking?” said Dongmin as he reluctantly tore himself from his bed.

To Bin, Dongmin in dishevelled hair and dreamy eyes was the sexiest man he had ever seen on earth, even if he had morning breath.

“Good morning, Min! Come and have your breakfast,” said Bin cheerfully.

“I didn’t know you can cook! How’s your hand? Sorry for not being able to talk to you last night. I was zonked out,” said Dongmin checking out the array of side dishes as he stood beside the dining table.

“Look, no blisters! It’s almost healed. Anyways, I can do a lot more stuff. You just need to find out yourself,” Bin smiled mischievously. “I made some non-spicy kimchi for you. Try it!”

“Hmm…… Delicious! It’s crunchy and refreshing! What’s the secret?”

Bin embraced Dongmin from behind and whispered, “Soda and my love.”

As cheesy as they sounded, Bin’s words melted Dongmin’s heart. This was the love he had wished for. He felt so good to find true love. At that moment, both knew they were meant for each other. They kissed, not wanting the moment to end.

***

“I love you” These 3 words fell out of Bin’s mouth as he rested his head on Dongmin’s lap with his long legs sticking out of the couch. Bin loved curling himself up on Dongmin’s lap when he was in feline form. He enjoyed it even more now that he was in human form.

“I know. Your feelings showed. It was obvious. The things that you did for me when you were in feline and human forms showed you cared for me a lot. It feels so good for you to say those words because the feeling is mutual.”

Bin had a look of contentment on his face. Dongmin admired his handsome Bin as he stroked his hair, something that he used to do when Bin was a cat. He enjoyed stroking its soft black fur as it was therapeutic. He even scratched behind Bin’s ears as if he was still a cat. Dongmin was amazed by how this cat shifter waltzed into his life.

“Binnie, Captain Park asked about you yesterday. I lied saying you are at the vet’s. Do you know the guys often joked that it would be great if you were a man? They are jealous of your deep affection for me.”

“I missed them. I like to play with Sanha. And he always shares his fries with me,” chuckled Bin.

“Do you have any plans now that you have found me? Is there anything you want to do? Like getting a job or travelling? You can work at Minhyuk’s Kimbap Kitchen since you can cook! You remember Minhyuk, right? He’s Sanha’s boyfriend.”

Bin sat up next to Dongmin on the couch. He cupped and licked Dongmin’s face, “I’m not going anywhere without you. Do you mind if I stay in feline form while you work and turn me back when you are at home or during your off days?”

"Are you sure about that? Of course, I would love you to be around me at all times! Actually, I might have some good news for you. Captain Park’s boyfriend, Myungjun hyung is a witch. He might be able to help you undo the spell. Would you want to give it a try?”

Bin blanked out for a minute before he broke into his megawatt smile, “Sure, but not so soon. Perhaps years later. Maybe I might decide not to seek help. Because I still want you to kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> 


End file.
